


we camping tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Gay, M/M, and poorly written lol, enjoy, i wrote this on my phone lol, its almost five in the morning, its sweet, tord and tom are camping, whoops, woohoo, yay im alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom and Tord spend a night at the campgrounds!aaand cuddle "under the stars"





	we camping tonight

Tord sighed as he reached down to itch a new mosquito bite on his leg. 

This camping trip sucked.

Well... Not entirely... Tom had suggested he and Tord do something since Edd had won a pass to some amusement park in some other state thing and invited Matt to go with him since Tom hated riding in cars for long periods of time and Tord tended to (unfortunately) easily get sick after riding roller coasters, even though he loved them.

So while Edd and Matt were gonna be gone for, what was it, three days? Tom and Tord would go camping, just so they weren't stuck at home watching movies and doing absolutely nothing.

Not that that didn't sound too bad, even if they'd stayed home he'd still have his time alone with Tom.

"Hey commie you wanna help me extinguish this thing." Tom broke Tord's thoughts as he spoke, handing Tord a small plastic bucket. He had one too.

"Uh sure, yeah." Tord smiled [weakly], and got up, slapping a mosquito on his shoulder and following Tom to the lake.

"I told you to put some bug spray on." Tom sighed, walking in sync next to Tord.

"I did!" Tord protested. "Stuffs a dollar it doesn't work.." he half-grumbled, stopping as they reached the lake.

Tom walked forward, bending down and scooping water into his bucket. "It was two dollars Tord, and it works." Tom stood as Tord approached to fill his bucket of water, shaking his head.

"Sureee whatever you say." Tord rolled his eyes, standing after he filled his pail.

The two made their way back to the campsite, and if anyone past the fourth wall was wondering, their fire was burning coals, so it was entirely safe to leave it unattended, then poured their water over what was left of their fire.

"It's kinda cold if ones to be honest." Tord exhaled, tossing his pail aside.

"'If ones to be honest?' What are you some kind of 1800s dude?" Tom retorted, turning on one of the hurricane lamps he'd brought.

"Just saying! Don't you think??" Tord continued, rubbing his arms.

"Nah actually, I think it's pretty nice out." Tom shook his head, and made his way into the tent, hanging the hurricane lamp.

"Ugh, time to sleep with the bugs, ammirite..." Tord grumbled, following Tom inside and zipping the tent shut behind him.

"Tord I cannot believe someone who has literally killed people is terrified of bugs!" Tom snorted, turning to face Tord.

"Hey I resent that! And bugs are just- disgusting, evil, they all need to die!" He hissed playfully, reaching down to scratch the mosquito bite on his leg.

"Haha alright, whatever you say." Tom smiled, sitting to situate himself in his sleeping bag.

Tord smiled, letting a yawn pass his lips as he sat next to Tom, reaching into his duffel bag to pull out his hoodie and a spare pair of sweatpants, pulled both articles of clothing over his t-shirt and long shorts, then began to make his way into his sleeping bag. 

"Geez commie you ain't kidding when you said you were cold haha." Tom snickered, facing Tord who shivered as he snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"NoPE." Tord sighed shakily, and Tom sat up, unzipping his sleeping bag and reaching over, sliding Tord towards him.

"Tom whyy..." Tord smiled lazily, allowing himself to be pulled, but reaching up to make sure he didn't loose his pillow.

"You're cold, that's why!" Tom said, reaching up to dim the hurricane lamp to its lowest setting. "And we haven't snuggled for a while~" he added while Tord unzipped his sleeping bag as well, so there was an open space between the two, and pulled the spare blanket over them.

"Heh, true." he smiled, settling himself next to Tom, who'd straightened the blanket out.

Now, Tom sighed, got himself settled, then reached out to pull Tord close to himself in a hug.

And it was nice.

"Night Tom, I love you." Tord smiled contently.

"Love you too, Commie."

Then the two calmly fell asleep, lulled by the repetitive chirping of crickets and soft rippling water.


End file.
